thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DrewlovesKuinn/Saffron and Troy: The 3rd Pain Games Tributes
Sims: Hello and welcome to Panem TV where today, we have TWO very special guests from the Third Pain Games, give it up for Saffron and Troy Ventura! This is another of the specials created by our very own Moviesreviews on this wiki, the credit for the idea goes entirely to him! Saffron: Hey guys! How are you all? Troy: Calm down Saff, they are supposed to ask the questions! Sims: Yes we are guys! So lets get comfy *sits down* and begin with the questions! Saffron: Sure! Sims: Okay, so first of all, I will read a name, and you tell me what you think of them, okay? Troy: Sure! Sims: Okay then, *picks up card* lets start with the 10 female: Mariette Statford! Troy: Well, I'll start then. Mari is lovely and friendly, she is really nice to me and Saffy. I am really sad that she has to be in these games, because if we were from the same district back home, we would probably be her friends. And the fact her twin is in as well. It must be horrifying, and now CeCe is back, it must be murder for them! Sims: Thanks Troy, now, lets do another *picks up card* the 7 female: Demi Trusker! Saffron: Oh! She was the one who came 52nd! And I killed her. *looks to Camera* Sorry Mr and Mrs Trusker. *looks back to Sims* Oh, where was I. Yeah, she was pretty weak and easy, I barely had to do a thing and she collapsed. Sorry that she died, but it had to happen. Sometime. Sims: Thanks for that insighful description Saffron! Now back to Troy, what do you think of *looks at card* the 12 male Lucas Bolt! Troy: Yeah, he died pretty quick, but he was also one of the bravest tributes in the games. I mean, he was only like 13 or 14, and he sacrificed himself for the big alliance, that was brave. I couldn't do that, and it was his sister he saved, which could have just as easily been me for Saffron. Saffron: *beams at her brother and gives him a hug* Crowd: Awwwwww! Sims: That's lovely! Now lets hear your thoughts on the District 10 Male: Talon Rosedain! Saffron: Well... Talon. Okay, I'll just say it. *blushes a little* I kinda liked him, but then there was a big love triangle between a few of us and it got to complicated, so my heart changed its loyalty to another boy. Anyway, he is really nice and friendly and super hot. But yeah. He will go far, and I'm glad Mari got to have him if I couldn't. Sims: That was so nice Saffron! Now lets hear about the 10 Female: Filivena Statford! Troy: Fili is the other side of Mari, she is just as nice and friendly and caring, but she is also slightly crazy. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she was a little strange when I first met her, really. She ran around with a bin bag on her head while Saff tried to catch her, it was a little funny. But yeah, she's nice. Sims: That was really nice. Now can we hear about the 5 Male: Marek Ghoulden! Saffron: *bursts into tears* Can we please. Not do that one! Its just... I really liked him, and he actually liked me, and I am just so heartbroken that he died. Especially so early. I loved Marek and now he's... he's gone. I... I think that even though he didn't have the best start to life. He was one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Troy: *puts an arm round Saffron comfortingly* I love you Saf. Saffron: *nods* Sims: So, what about the 7 Female: Maple Tree! Troy: Maple... where do I begin. She hated me at first, she being from a outlying district, me being a career. But then something changed. I don't know what happened. Maybe it was the fact that Saff nearly died. But I realised. She was perfect. The one. We shared a kiss and the rest is history. But now I know there is two victors, and I want it to be me and Saff. But that means I have to loose Maple. And if Maple and I are to win, it means I have to loose Saff. And I can't loose either. *begins to cry* Saffron: *hugs Troy* Sims: Awww. This is really upsetting. Now can we hear about the 1 Male: Excel Rose! Saffron: Oh, him! Where do I start. He's manipulative, horrible and seriously needs to get taller. I mean seriously, have you seen him. He's like, shorter than me. And that's saying something. He also killed the boy from my district because he missed a kill. I mean come on, seriously. *shakes head* I wanna show him a thing or two in that arena. But first I need to show a thing or two to that double crossing Ford Dryden. Sims: Speaking of Ford Dryden. What do you think of him? Saffron: Well he's a- Troy: *smiles forcefully to Saffron* I'll erm.. take this one, okay. He was okay in the 1st Pain Games, taking his own life to save another is very brave as I have said before about Lucas. But seriously, taking my sister's boyfriend's life. *looks to the camera* NOT cool man. So yeah. He was okay, but he kinda spoiled his reputation in my book. Seriously. A young harmless boy. He didn't deserve it. Sims: Sounds... nice. Erm... what about the 1 male: Callam Rhodes! Saffron: Why did you ask about him? We barely know him other than the orginal career training, and even at that, we didn't socialize with anyone other than each other. So... he seems okay. But then again, he may just be a normal, spiteful career. Sims: Okay them, now we will hear about the 5 female: Mari Wesspark! Troy: Well, to be honest, Saffron and I don't really know her, but she seems nice and friendly, and considering she survived the bloodbath, she must be strong or crafty too. I reckon she could survive for a while, especially when she can be as fast as that! Category:Blog posts